Let me kiss it better
by LittleLostLamb
Summary: Roxas has the inner turmoil. Axel has the sea salt ice cream. Yum. Drabble of sorts. hint of AkuRoku. Strong hint. Reviews are appreciated.


**This is just a oneshot in order to get my muse going again.**

**I had an old fanfiction account, but that's been lost. **

**Hopefully, you'll all like my work. (: **

**Axel/Roxas.  
Yaoi. **

**Kingdom Hearts. **

**Rating: M**

**Sorry it's so choppy, but it's just a quickie. (: **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or it's characters.**

_Sea Salt Ice Cream._

Roxas didn't know what it was, the way the ice cream would taste on his tongue. Axel had gotten him into it, and now sea salt ice cream was his outlet. When the small blond was stressed, he'd turn to the sky blue coloured ice pop, especially sitting in his favourite spot. At the Clock Tower in Twilight Town.

Gazing out to the sites before him always managed to relax the spiky blond, his eyes would glisten in the sunlight, and he'd find himself wishing that he could fly, just sometimes disappear.

What was the main cause of his stress?

The man who had gotten him into his stress release. That's what. Or rather, who.

Roxas took a bite into his ice pop. The bitter taste made him scrunch up his face. Yet he savoured it, shutting his eyes tight. He laid back, licking up and down slowly. He didn't pay attention anymore to his surroundings, he was too tired. Roxas had been up the majority of the night, tending to a problem that just wouldn't LIE down. He grunted, turning onto his side and taking another violent bite into his sea salt ice cream.

"Keep doing that and you'll bite you're tongue." He recognized that voice, how could he forget it? It was something he'd touched himself to, even though it was just simple recollection of that smooth, seductive tone. That's what it sounded like to Roxas.

Sitting up, Roxas stared at Axel, the flaming locks of red always drawing his attention first, then those acidic green eyes, that drew him in even further. Those tattoo's the male had gotten when he was fifteen, Roxas knew of them because he'd been there. Axel had tried to convince him to get a tattoo. The blond had managed to get out of it. Yet that memory faded, and he focused in on the males lanky yet sexy figure. Everything about Axel drew him in, and Roxas no longer cared.

_'I'm such a fag...' _He thought to himself, drawing his gaze away when his eyes had finally landed on the males crotch, Axel had to know the blonds feelings by then, Roxas didn't know how to cover those type of feelings up. And he felt embarrassed to even try and admit it.

Smirking, Axel swaggered over to the blond, sitting down as he sat up. He brushed his arm against Roxas' but played the innocent, as if he didn't notice. The red head knew that would irk the little blond beside him, and he couldn't resist the temptation in doing so. He smiled then, refraining the temptation of it growing into a shit eating grin.

"Roxas... I've explained to you before why the sun becomes red, right?" The blond was silent, raking through memories before he nodded, looking up to the crimson haired male. Axel watched Roxas nibble his lip, and Axel had to admit, the blond looked so... eadible. Non-chalantly, Axel draped his arms onto the males shoulder and let a shallow purr pass his lips, resonating in his chest.

"I... remember..." Roxas whispered, choking the words out. Axel was already making him feel far to hot for his own good. And he was hoping- praying to Gaia that the red head wouldn't notice. Axel grinned, knowing what was happening then. He wanted to tease Roxas, have him... begging for him.

Axel sighed, his hot breath caressing Roxas' ear, he tilted his head, nuzzling against Roxas. He could feel Roxas shuddering, trembling lightly beneath the tantalizing breath and touch. Axel was bemused by how easy it actually was to get a reaction from the blond, and he couldn't help himself in how he leant in beside Roxas, and bit some of the males ice pop off. He glanced to Roxas, by now, partially leaning over him just to get the ice pop. He suckled the piece he had for a moment, before swallowing it down. Roxas had to fight down the blush when Axel licked his thin lips slowly.

"Roxas, you're sea salt ice cream is melting... let me help you." Axel murmured, to Roxas' ears his voice sounded deep, dark... honey coated and sexy. The blond swallowed and nodded, leaning in and trailing his tongue along the side, licking up the melting piece. However, Roxas had not expected Axel to join him in that activity, he watched- stunned in what Axel did. The way the crimson haired male let his tongue glide along the ice pop made Roxas' member waken. He swallowed, flushing a bright pink. Axel seemed to know what he was doing, like he had plenty of experience.

_'Control yourself... Stop acting like a fag.'_ Roxas thought to himself, berating himself. He seen Axel's smirk, and Roxas let slip a shallow breath. He shut his eyes, trying to stop Axel looking at him, yet those poisonous green eyes were ingrained into his brain. Roxas swallowed, and flushed when he felt something warm slide against his tongue- but it was only a flicker. He pulled back slightly, and Axel's menacing grin scared him slightly.

Roxas was silent as Axel took the ice pop from his hand. The blond watched in silence as the males tongue drew out, licking along the slide. Then that menacing grin returned, and Roxas knew he should be very nervous, yet he felt so excited at the same time. Axel was staring intently at Roxas as he nibbled, sucked and did all sorts of things with his tongue to that ice pop. Roxas didn't even realize how hard he had gotten until Axel had tossed the ice pop away. And had slid over to Roxas, the same grin on his face.

Roxas moaned when the red head touched his hardened member.

"Let me kiss this better, got it memorized?"

**Short, I know, but I'm just getting into writing again (:  
Heheee :3 **


End file.
